Untitled
by KuraiandAlbel
Summary: Pairings: Fayt x Albel, Cliff x Mirage, with slight Nel x Clair. What happens when poor innocent Fayt gets turned into a child by accident and the only person willing and able to take care of him is The Wicked One?


**Untitled**

**By: KuraiandSesshomaru**

**Summary:** Pairings: Fayt x Albel, Cliff x Mirage, with slight Nel x Clair. What happens when poor innocent Fayt gets turned into a child by accident and the only person willing and able to take care of him is The Wicked One?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Star Ocean 3 Till the End of Time characters. If I did Albel Nox would definitely be mine. But I do not plan to steal them, because Square Enix did a good job with the game. I just think a few things should have been added, such as adding more Fayt x Albel loving. Anyways I am now done with the disclaimer.

**Warning:** This Fan Fiction contains Yaoi and Yuri. If you do not know what any of these are here is a bit of info about them. Yaoi is boy and boy loving, gay. Yuri is girl and girl loving, lesbian. If you find any of these repulsive or gross, then this is not for you. So I suggest you leave and find some different Fan Fiction that will suit your tastes better.

**Author's Note:** Alright this is my second Fan Fiction containing Yaoi and also my second Star Ocean Fan Fiction. So if things look a little off then it is because I am new at this. If you have not read my other Star Ocean Fan Fiction then you should check it out. You might just want to check it out not to mention I would like it if you reviewed it also. I love reviews as long as they are not flames. Also I would like to also mention I have a Naruto and InuYasha Fan Fiction. If you like those series then I hope you also check those out. Alright now onto the story, only thing I ask you all to do is read and review.

"**Untitled"**

**Chapter One:**

A blue haired male sat down taking a break from shopping. His emerald green eyes looked around at all the happy couples that passed him. He sighed and wondered if at one point in his seemingly pointless life would he ever really find that type of happiness. All that was left for him to do was save this whole universe from something called 'The Creator'. But he was not going to do this alone, he had allies, friends by his side to help him. But what was he was going to do or go when all this was over with he had no idea. He tried to tell himself that everything would work out in the end, but even he, the most positive thinking person in his group was having doubts._ 'I could always go with Sophia...' _He mused and shook his head

He really did love the girl, but he had other things on his mind than settling down after all this was done. He wanted to explore other worlds and enjoy what life had to offer even though he was just data. Once again that was yet another thing that he kept on trying to think positive about. All the others had told him that everything was fine, that they were still living breathing beings even if they did not exist in 'the real world'. _'The real world...4-D Space...' _He then looked away from an extremely happy couple that was displaying their affections quite clearly.

He got up and grabbed his shopping bags. _'You need to stop thinking like this Fayt. It is not good for you to think so negative, you might just turn into Albel if you don't stop.' _His heart skipped a beat as he thought of the Crimson eyed katana wielder. He had imagined the cold glare suddenly making it's way towards him and he shuttered. Over his travels with the Katana wielder he could not help but notice how he felt about the other. _'Then again I don't know very much of anything now-a-days...Who knows I may not even feel that way...' _He walked into a weapon store to see if they had any new armor that would help his friends or him any way.

After browsing other stores getting what was needed for their next trip, he ran into someone while walking out of a shop. "Watch it Worm," came a familiar gruff voice. Fayt looked up to see it was indeed Albel.

"Sorry Albel..." The older male did nothing but grunt and grab some of the bags that the younger was carrying. Both of them looked at each other a bit longer before they came to a silent understanding of the Crimson eyed ones action. Both of them made their way back to the Perterny Inn.

"Fayt you're back!" Sounded an extremely annoying girly voice as the two walked through the door. The brunette walked up to the blue haired boy and took a bag from him. "Did you get everything that we needed?" Sophia asked ignoring the glare that was shot at her from the other male._ 'What's wrong with him?' _She snapped.

"Yeah..." Fayt then looked to Albel as their arms gently brushed past each other when the male decided to leave. He felt himself blush at just that brief moment of contact. _'Get your head out of the gutter, we have more important things to think about than what just happened,'_ he scolded himself. "Umm...I am just gonna go and drop these off in my room. I will be back shortly." He smiled at the others and followed Albel to their room.

Fayt walked into his room to see the black haired man with blonde tips pacing around the room. _'He seems a little pissed about something...'_ Fayt had been with the other man long enough to tell when he should stay out of the others business. And this was one of those moments and just like the other moments, he had no idea what had gotten the other in such a mood. He set down the bags where Albel had put them making sure he did not interrupt the other, afraid that he would lose a finger if he did. After he made it out the room safely he leaned against the door he just closed. _'Albel do you hate Sophia that much?'_

_'Fucking bitch can't she learn to notice that Fayt has no interest in her anymore!'_ The Katana wielder stopped pacing and looked to the door that had close only seconds before. He could sense that Fayt was leaning against it wondering what had gotten him in such a foul mood so quickly. _'Fayt? Do you like her? Do you want to be with her?'_ He thought sadly, almost wanting to will up all his nerve, swallow his pride, and ask the blue haired male . Once he heard foot steps lead down the hall from their room he followed shortly after.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Albel?" Fayt's broke the silence between them. It was night and the older male seemed to be in a even worse mood that he was in the afternoon. It was hard to have a peaceful Dinner with all of them together and it was all because everyone did not trust the Elicoorian male. He knew what was running through all their minds whenever they had to eat with Albel. _Why is he here? It he to be trusted? Once he finds a weakness he will kill us all. He should never be trusted._ All of them had either once said or thought. _'Am I the only one that sees that Albel is not a bad person? Maybe I am too soft...But I trust him.'_

"What?" Came a sharp order from the other bed. Albel heard sheets rustle as the other male sat up in his bed to get a better view of him. Emerald met blood red.

"I know it is none of my business, but why are you in such a bad mood?" _'I am not in a bad mood.'_ The Earthling could almost hear him saying as a reply.

"I am not in a bad mood." He flipped over onto his other side so he did not see the other. _'Why does he care?'_

"Fine. But you know Albel that if you have anything you want to tell someone something and can't, I am always here for you." He blushed at what he just said.

"..." Came the silent reply.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The young swordsman had gotten up before all the others and headed out to take a walk. He was still wondering if he should have asked his roommate if he would come to him if he needed help or had to say something. _'He would have called me a fool for thinking that he would be so soft to do such a thing...'_ He thought weakly. He really did care for the other man, but sometimes he just had to wonder why. He could be so stubborn and a total prick, but if you got past all the name calling like Maggot, Worm, Fool, and other curses like Wench, (Which Albel even called him that one time that still even baffled him) that you would find someone that is really a poor soul that needs to be healed. And he wanted to heal it, even if it hurt him in the process, he wanted to help The Wicked One so that the older male could trust again. _'But he has to trust me to some extent, right? After all I am the only one that he would ever share a room with. He said that himself...'_

_X Flash Back X_

_"I am not going to share a room with anyone!" The owner to the Blood Red eyes growled in protest._

_"But Albel there is only room for two people per room! And we would be going way over our budget. And we don't want to get another room just because you have issues!" Fayt yelled. He covered his mouth with a hand at what he just said._

_"What did you-?"_

_"We are not going to spend more money than we have to. If you have such a problem with it then you can just sleep outside," The read haired Elicoorian female challenged. That got her an instant glare from the former Black Brigade Captain. Nel smirked and continued, "What will it be Nox? Outside or will you share a room?"_

_"Fine. But I will only allow that Fool," he pointed at Fayt, "to sleep in the same room as me."_

_"Me?" The bluenette asked in surprise. 'Why would he pick me of all people?'_

_"Do I have to repeat myself in front of these Maggots?"_

_"N-no!"_

_X Later That Night X_

_"Uh Albel?"_

_"What do you want fool?"_

_"Why did you pick me?"_

_"No reason." The Katana wielder then looked at the boy who looked still confused. "Maybe because you are the only one that I trust enough to be in the same room while I sleep." Before the other male could say anything he then shot out in hopes to cut the boy off from saying anything, "Now get some sleep Fool."_

_X End X_

_'There we have it are you happy now Fayt? He said that he only trusted me enough to be in the same room while he sleeps...'_ He proudly observed as he thought about that night. He silently thanked Nel for coming up with such a good plan to keep Albel from getting his way. Although money was no longer a problem somehow him and Albel still ended up sharing a room, even if all the others had one to themselves. _'Not that I am complaining...'_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After having lunch Fayt returned to his room not feeling so well. He crawled into his bed and curled up into a ball. His stomach felt like it was going to burn him from the inside out. He did not know if it was something he ate or if he was coming down with a really bad stomach flu. He opened his eyes as he hear the door creak open. "Not now Albel I not in the mood to talk..." He groaned as a pain shot through his stomach. He saw concern flash across Albel's face and then fade as quick as it had come.

"What is wrong with you Fool?" He looked at the boy. _'He does not look so good...Paler than normal...'_ He walked over to the boy that was obviously in pain. "Do I need to take you to the damn medics?" He hated having to show that he cared, but when his healthy roommate suddenly becomes ill you have to wonder. _'Not to mention I don't like seeing him like this...Unless I cause him this pain and discomfort...' _He mentally slapped himself as thoughts that went erotic popped into his mind. It was brief, but what he started to think was Fayt underneath him moaning out his name as the Katana wielder invaded the younger males body with his.

"No, I will be fine. I probably just need some rest after all we have been traveling for weeks on end with no real rest. My body is not use to this type of cruel treatment like it has been through..." He closed his eyes as yet another jolt of pain shot through out his stomach. He opened them to see that Albel did not looked convinced. "Really I am fine. If it gets to bad I will make sure to tell you..."

"..." Albel turned to leaved and before he shut the door he spoke in an almost gentle tone, "I will be downstairs. Call me if you need me." He then closed the door before his roommate could get anything out to reply. He walked down the hallway and down to the dining area where all the other Maggots sat.

"Is Fayt okay? I didn't think he would leave like that after eating..." I young tan girl asked as the purple clothed man entered the room. He looked at her and the glared. _'Oh no...Does he know what we did?' _Peppita thought in a panic.

"Alright which one of you Worms wants to tell me what you put in the Fool's drink?" All of their eyes widened in shock and fear as they knew he was not joking or asking. "If you come out and explain it nicely I might not have the urge to kill you..."

"Well you see..." Sophia began.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you meant for me to drink from that glass, but the Fool took the wrong one?" He felt his anger rise and his left eye began to twitch madly. He was flexing his clawed arm it slowly making it's way to rest on the hilt of The Crimson Scourge. "Do you one of you Maggots mind telling me what the hell the potion was?"

"Well Peppita, Sophia, and me made it while we were bored," Roger began. "So when it came out a little odd looking and smelling horrible..."

"What was it Worm?" He was starting to lose what was left of his patience which was a very short fuse about to set off his anger.

"Well we created the real Potion of Youth..." Sophia admitted. "We thought that if it was real we could make a lot of money off of it so we-"

"Decided to test it on the only one we did not like that well," the blonde Klausian female concluded. She stared at the pissed former Black Brigade Captain. But what Mirage had to wonder was what was he more pissed about. The fact that they decided to try it on him, or the fact that Fayt became the unfortunate person to consume the potion.

"But it was Cliff's idea to test it on you!" Roger yelled in defense.

"You little brat!" The blonde ape yelled smacking the kid over the head.

Then they all heard a muffled cry making all of them stopped. Albel was the first one running up the stairs the other's following. He swung the door open and cautiously walked into the room. He saw a small lump on the bed where Fayt's body should have been. Everyone slowly filed into the room all eyes on the lump that moved slightly. "Umm...Who is going to see what that is?" Peppita asked finally.

"Shut up Maggots," The Crimson Scourge wielder snapped. He had no time for their stupid little games, he had to find out what the hell that small lump was and where the hell Fayt had gone. _'This better not be what I think it is...'_ He growled as he grabbed the covers and in one swift movement pulled them down.

Frightened Emerald green eyes turned towards him and he did nothing but stare back in horror. "Albel what's wrong?" The small lump asked. "And why are you so big?" It's eyes made their way to look at the others. "Why are all of you so big?"

"Oh my god he is soo cute!" Sophia squealed and ran forward.

A look of terror made it's way to the figure on the bed. Albel saw this and quickly stepped in front of the girl's way. He turned and glared at her, making the brunette stop. "Don't you take another step towards him," Albel warned. All of them then stared at the warrior and then to the little head that looked out from behind him.

"So at least we know the potion worked..." Roger murmured. The little child that was now Fayt slowly untangled itself from the now to big clothes only needing his under vest to serve as a really big dress. The four year old made it's way from the bed and stood next to Albel, him only coming up to the older mans knee.

"What happened to my body?" Came a new voice that fitted Fayt's new body. It was low and child like. He saw Sophia's eyes widen as she smiled with glee. He then clung to the Katana wielders leg in sheer horror only to be pushed away by the person that he clung to.

"Fayt you see...we Uhh..." Sophia began trying to think of a way to explain.

"We made this err Potion of Youth..." Roger tried to help.

"And we were going to test it on Albel because Cliff told us to..." Peppita spoke up.

"In other words that you can understand Fayt is that you took a sip from the wrong cup," Mirage finished. The child's eyes widened.

"Why would you guys try to do that to Albel? What did he ever do to you?" The child yelled. He felt the blood red eyes rest upon him, but he did not look up to meet them. "What happened if the potion was a poison? Something that we could not cure in time? Did you guys ever think about that?"

"Well no..." Cliff said with guilt laced deep within his voice. He looked away from the child feeling ashamed of himself.

"Before this continues on...I suppose in your new form that you cannot fight Fayt...We need someone that could look after you," Nel finally said not very surprised by the turn of events.

"I could take care if him!" Sophia exclaimed. She nearly took a step towards the child, but stopped when she heard a blade being drawn. She looked at the bi-colored haired man who now had his sword pointed at all of them.

"I think, despite the Fool's appearance, he is quite capable of choosing who he wants to take care of him," the purple clothed male warned. He looked down as he felt something pull at his skirt.

"Thank you Albel..." Even in the body of a child he was just glad that he still had a mind of a nineteen year old. Before the Aquarian woman even brought up the subject of him needing someone to look after him almost twenty-four seven he was going through his options. He knew that Nel would be to busy to take care of him, Cliff he just did not want to think of the older blonde male taking after him, and Adray would probably smother him to death, after all he was the size and age that his Grandchildren could be. He thought about Mirage, but then again she seemed more like the older strict Sister to him and he did not want that, and that idea also applied to Maria. His old childhood friend scares the living daylights out of him every time she even talks about having a child of her own to take care of so that would not be so good on his part. Peppita Rossetti and Roger S. Huxley were not going to be near enough old enough to take care of him, so all that left him was the Elicoorian male standing next to him.

"Well who is it Fool?" The man standing next to the child looked down to see him looking almost desperately at him. Right then and there he knew that Fayt was considering him of all people to take care of him. _'No it has to be another look. Like 'sorry Albel but I am going to go with Sophia' God damn bitch...'_

"You see...Everyone is so busy with different things that you know..." What he saw in the twenty four year old man was not something of repulsiveness it was something that said 'If you have to pick me then say it already!' "If you don't mind Albel I would like you to-"

"What? But Fayt I could take care of you! I would be more than happy to take care of you!" Sophia then lunged at the child and suddenly arms wrapped around the small form. She landed hard on the floor where tiny Fayt was standing a few seconds ago.

"Are you trying to kill him you Maggot?" Albel snapped at the stupid wench. He looked at the child that he held against him. When he saw the girl lung at the tiny child, his Fayt, he quickly grabbed the scared form and picked him up from the danger. "What the hell is wrong with you Worm?" He growled.

Sophia quickly stood to see the bluenette clutching The Wicked Ones' shirt. She slowly stepped away from the two as she saw a genuine look of horror on the child's face. "Fayt...If that is what you want then..." She then walked out of the room feeling more hurt than anything. _'How can he pick that horrible thing over me?'_ Her mind screamed as she slammed the door shut. At the loud noise Fayt jumped and hid his face against his friends chest.

Silently and one by one each of the other team mates slowly left the room. Once they were all gone, both emerald and crimson eyes met. "Thank you Albel..." The child whispered again. The other one shook his head and sat down upon the bed with Fayt still in his arms.

"What were you thinking Fool, why did you pick me and not that wench?"

"You mean Sophia?" The other nodded and he explained, "Even when both of us were younger she would always talk about how she wanted to have children and take really good care of them. But for some reason that idea always made me really scared, not for me, but for the unfortunate child that fell into her grasp. I knew it was a mean thing to think about someone like that, but I have always had this feeling that Sophia would not be a good Mother."

"Probably because the wench wouldn't be Fool..."

"Yeah." Fayt had long ago stopped trying to get Albel to stop calling people Fool, Maggots, Worms, and other form of body parasite, along with calling the females in the group wenches. But he knew that he would never really call anyone by their real name, it was just something Albel did not do. Not that he didn't mind it was just he wouldn't mind if he stopped calling him fool and said his name every once in a blue moon. _'Keep dreaming Fayt...'_ He thought sadly. "All the others did not seem like they would care much for having to take care of me...So I chose you."

"But who exactly said I would not care?" There was nothing offensive in the tone so Fayt just smiled.

"I don't know...I trust you and I hoped that for just this once you would help me when I needed it most." He was taken off guard when the other male brought him closer to him, in what almost seemed like an embrace.

"Shut up Fool..." Albel whispered. _'What am I going to do with you?'_

"Albel..." Suddenly one of the bi-colored hair tails fell from over the older males shoulder and the soft touch of it tickled Fayt were it gently brushed against his face making his laugh. The one that held him slowly withdrew from him.

"What are you laughing at Fool?" A yank at his hair tail made him turn his full attention to the green eyed child.

"This." He gave the tail another tug before it was taken gently from his grasp.

"Stop that." He took his hair tail away from the child and threw it back over his shoulder. "I could still kill you Fool.'

"But...you wouldn't would you?" He stared up at the older male feeling a little uneasy. In this small form he was sure that Albel could kill him very easily.

"Fool..." Albel continued to look at the child. He nearly smiled back when one spread on Fayt's gentle features. "What exactly happened to you after I left the room?" He asked trying to change the mood a bit.

_X What Happened After Albel Left the Room (Fayt's POV sort of) X_

_After his roommate left the room he rolled over facing the wall. He opened his eyes and looked at the bed sheets. Slowly he decided that he should get up and tell the others that he needed to rest. 'Maybe Albel will tell them...' He thought hopefully. He flipped over now facing to room and looked at Albel's bed. He just wanted it to be another day where the two of them would probably go out and spar, coming back to the Inn breathless, bruised, and sweaty. He then thought of something that he should not think about while in this condition. But he let his mind wander hoping it would distract him from the pain._

_Albel pinned him against the wall and he looked at the older male. Both of their eyes held obvious lust and desire within. Their lips met gently at first and turned into a heated battle between their tongues. Albel parted his legs by putting one of his between then gently rocked it against his growing erection. He moaned in pleasure and moved one of his arms to rest on the Wicked One's exposed back. His other hand moved down to the warriors crotch and rubbing it slowly feeling him start responding. _

_Albel growled as he undid his skirt, removing his underwear and grabbed the throbbing cock, gently stroking it. They parted from the kiss breathing heavily. He quickly took off his armor leaving Albel to slowly unzip his vest. Once off the Katana wielder bent down to capture one of his sensitive pink nipples sucking on it while his clothed hand teased the other. A groan escaped his lips and he let go of Albel's cock earning a growl of disapproval. Before he knew it the mouth and hands were gone and he was pushed a top a bed and Albel pulled his pants off. He watched in a trance as the blood red eyes met his Emerald ones and a mouth covered most of his throbbing member._

_He snapped out of his thoughts as something brought him back to reality. He quickly removed his hand that was pleasuring his hard member. "Ughhh..." The Earthling groaned as he whole body started to pulse in pain, his erection quickly dying. 'Damn it...' He closed his eyes as he felt his whole body explode in indescribable wave of hurt. He tried to stop the yelp of hurt that erupted along with the wave, but failed. Soon after all the throbbing faded, he felt one hundred times better. 'What the hell?' thump thump thump His heart beat as he heard steps of a certain male run up the stairs. 'Albel...' He opened his eyes noticing that his head was suddenly under the covers. He moved a bit to try and tried to push the covers off, but he noticed that the covers were to heavy for him to push off. 'What the?'_

_X End X_

"And then the door opened." Fayt had not told Albel about the little fantasy that he had while he was trying to ignore the pain. _'I don't know what he would say if I told him that...'_ "And after that you know what happened..." He looked at the Wicked One. All of a sudden a wave of sleepy-ness swept over him. He closed his eyes swaying a bit unable to control what he was doing.

"You okay Fool?" Albel was kinda confused by what the child was now doing. He knew nothing about children so the best thing he thought was to do is ask. The small form then slumped forward laying it's head upon his chest.

"Tired…" He murmured before he let the feeling take him into a dark oblivion.

When the Katana wielder heard the steady breathing shortly after the murmured statement he knew what had happened. _'It must be the body…Well that is good to know that he will not be able to keep up with all of us like he use to…Yet another thing I need to keep an eye on.'_ His eye brows came together in a confused state. _'Am I becoming protective of him?'_ He slowly laid down holding the child to him. _'Why do I feel so many things I have hidden for years around you?'_

A long time ago Albel the Wicked Nox had discovered that living the way he use to was not bad, but not too good either. He learned that having human companionship was a good thing, but he was not ever going to allow himself to get close to any of them. That is what he thought the first couple of days traveling with all of them, but one had and always caught his attention. Got him to say things that he thought he would never say, get him to share things that he should never share. There was also this odd feeling telling him to get closer to the mysterious yet gentle blue haired man.

He had been locked up in the Airyglyph dungeon for too long it seemed. He had missed a lot and Woltar had filled him in on that. He had thought the senile old coot to be crazy when he had said that the odd group of people were not of this world, his world. Wanting so badly to decline from going to the Urssa Lava caves to get the legendary Crosell on their side. He did not want to help the worthless Aquarian's, because last he had checked they were at war with the Runologists not playing along with them. But worst of all he did not want to travel with the one's that had put him in this place. The look upon the young emerald eyed man had changed his whole point of view. Looking into those eyes that looked as if they felt his pain that they wished they could have been their sooner to save him from the pain inflicted upon his skin, made him agree to coming with them.

He thought that if by doing so he could learn all their weaknesses and kill them with ease. But while traveling with all the worthless Maggots he learned to tolerate them, even start to like them. Yes he had learned to like them, even the blonde buffoon that pisses him off to the point to him actually wanting to kill the man. He would never hurt any of them to the point of killing, but just so that they know he had not gone soft. For some reason he had always picked on Fayt the most. It was probably because the greened eyed wonder had taught him to trust and to be trusted. Although he would never admit it, but he trusted Fayt with his life and he knew that the boy did too and no force in the Universe could get him to betray that trust.

It annoyed him though, that the person that he trusted the most was the one that he eventually fell in love with. Who would have thought that Albel the Wicked Nox would have ever fallen in love with a person, a man at that. He never thought loving people of the same sex was wrong, but he had never thought he would have fallen in love with a man, hell he was surprised that he even fell in love at all. It had come to a great surprise when he had finally realized it, but then he accepted it with open arms. He did not noticed when it had happened, but it hit him hard. Fayt had shown him love, trust, and so many other things that he thought no other human being could show him. The only person that had shown Albel this was his Father, but he had killed him. He had killed the only one that had ever shown him love and he would not allow it to happen again.

He knew that if he lost his Fayt, his Fool, he would not be able to go on. He had felt horrible and even shut himself off from everything hoping that he could become heartless and feel nothing. Nothing…that was something he felt often after his Father died, but that nothingness faded away when he met the swordsmen. Being defeated on the Bequerel Mountain Path was both the worst and best day of his life. That was when the feeling of nothingness had been broken letting emotions flow back into his body. The words Fayt had said to him, the boy being smart enough, to shoot his very words back at him. Saying something that Albel thought he would never hear, saying that the younger male would let him live. After the group left, his long lost emotions shattered the wall into a million pieces and he screamed out.

Never really thinking it was possible for someone to be nice to him. All the other people he had met had either been afraid or hated him. What was he to do? In times of war it was to kill or be killed. But when he killed he was not thought a savoir, a hero, but some Wicked demented Demon of Hell. On the Mountain the young blue haired male had shown nothing along the lines of being afraid or hating him. It was something of sadness, not the pitying sadness, but something saying that he could relate to what he was going through. After that day Albel wished that he could meet the boy again and find out if the boy hated him for what he had done. All his hopes however had shattered in a thousand pieces as he was thrown into the Airyglyph dungeon for treason.

Really what the hell was he to do? Even when beaten to the point of being brought to his knees, was he suppose to fly himself at someone he knew he could not defeat? He knew that the people of all the countries were not to fond of him, but did they really want him dead? Those questions rang throughout his head as he was whipped. As he was questioned as to why he would let the traitors go without a fight. He had told then over and over that he had tried to stop them, but they were to powerful. All the Maggots did was laugh and say, "Lies. Albel the Wicked Nox has never been defeated before, so why would he have been now. You are a traitor, yes?" He had screamed out a no, that he would never join the filthy Aquarian's. He then was tortured to the point where he could no longer hold onto his consciousness.

Waking up to the annoying voice of Woltar saying something about helping people and being released and relieved of all charges. He opened his eyes and looked to the door. What he saw gave his body a jolt of what seemed to be happiness, the emerald eyes that he longed for now staring at his. He then agreed to going with them after a while of thinking. After walking a bit the question he was longing to ask the younger male he could not hold in very much longer. So when the decided to stay at a Inn in Trading Town of Perterny he waited until everyone was asleep.

Making his way into the Earthling's room his drew his sword and brought it down upon the pillow, right next to the sleeping males head. "Arggghhh!" the younger yelled out as he sat up. The bluenette then flung his legs over the edge of the bed now facing his attacker. "Who the…it's you?" He said in surprise as he noticed who it was. "Albel?" He then stood up standing directly in front of The Wicked One. "What do you think you are trying to pull? That's dangerous!"

"Heh, it's not like I was trying to hit you. I was just testing my aim," he replied in an almost defensive manner.

"Just testing your aim?"

"Shut up and come over here, Fool." He then walked out the room.

"What's going on?" He then heard Fayt's foot steps follow his. He then walked outside the Inn and down the street a little, stopping. "What is it? It's the middle of the night!"

"So, do you hate me?" He questioned not turning towards the other.

"What kind of question is that…?"

"Just answer the question, Fool."

"All right…" There was a long silence and the crimson eyed male began to worry. "Not really."

He turned to Fayt looking at him. "Why not? I've hurt lots of your friends. Shouldn't you hate me by now?"

"Yeah, but that was not your intention, was it? It was war after all."

"…" He had nothing to say.

"It's true, it is kinda scary how obsessed you are. I guess you're one of those guys who have to prove himself by fighting. But the idea of only trying to be strong…It's something I can't do, and it's something I can't relate to, but…But I don't think there's anything wrong with someone else living that way."

"Heh…" He then looked away from the boy.

"And I have a feeling you won't just hurt people for no reason anymore."

He then looked back to the blue haired man. "But I could attack you right now, just like before."

"It's alright I trust you."

He then panicked not knowing how to deal with the thought of being trusted. He walked past the boy and said, "What a happy little world you live in. Dream on Fool. Dream on." After a bit he heard Fayt follow.

He did not know why he had freaked out so badly that night when Fayt had told him (Albel) that he (Fayt) trusted him (Albel). It must have been that nobody had tried to tell him something like that and actually mean it. Ever since then he was not able to hurt the little Fool. It was the emerald eyed boys words that made him unable to bring any harm to the Fool, meaning he could not hurt the people dear to the boy too. Indeed he had gotten soft, but it was only because a certain male that had captured his cold heart.

Albel looked down at the sleeping child in his arms, drawing it a big closer to him. "You are such a Fool…But you are my Fool…" he whispered before closing his eyes. Before he feel asleep he took off his claws so he would not hurt the child while sleeping. "Maybe having you near me, will help with the nightmares…" He then let the darkness over take his tiring body.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Alright so what did you guys think? Good, bad, horrible, which one is it? Please I need to know. So help me out by reviewing alright? Anyways…if you want another chapter then I need reviews. I need at least ten in order for me to update. So…Now I am gonna go. Bye.


End file.
